


Flood Gates (Request)

by 00per_D00per_64



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Charlastor Fan Child, Cutsie, F/M, Fluff, Love, Radio Demon - Freeform, charlastor - Freeform, fan child, princess of hell, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00per_D00per_64/pseuds/00per_D00per_64
Summary: All was alright in Hell, at least as alright as it could be. Minus the fact that Charlie was a week late and still pregnant. Each day had made her increasingly nervous and impatient.Why won't this baby get the fuck out?
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne & Alastor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Flood Gates (Request)

**Author's Note:**

> Request for @ladynoirisback on Wattpad

Charlie felt a hand slither it's way to her shoulder then slide down to her belly, the sudden coldness of the hand made her eyes open as she felt uncomfortable. 

She soon relaxed when she recognized the hand, "Al, why'd you wake me up? What time is it?" She groaned and rubbed her eyes. 

He gave a light chuckle- not meant to sound ominous, but it did anyway. "It's well past noon, Charlie. I let you sleep in because you tossed and turned last night, but even very pregnant women must get up and seize the day!" He ripped the blanket off her body and she recoiled from the harsh Antarctic breeze. "I think you have that last part wrong, " she hissed. 

Alastor simply rolled his eyes, "my dear, the hotel simply cannot go without your upbeat attitude anymore. The things I have had to deal with this morning, " he groaned and rubbed his temples. "Angel refuses to put on something more proper, Vaggie is her normal spitfire self, Husk... well, he hasn't actually done anything except drink. Niffty is a doll, however! Very helpful, that one, why, she's-"

"Don't do it-" Charlie warned him. 

"positively-"

"Al, I said don't-"

"nifty!" 

His audience laughed loud and boisterous, if nothing else, he knew they would appreciate his talent. 

His wife rolled her eyes and sat further up. She swung her legs off the bed and suddenly her back felt very tense. Charlie knew better than to stretch, it only hurt her stomach and made her baby kick. 

Seeing his wife look so uncomfortable and nervous didn't sit well within Alastor. He hummed lightly for a moment in thought. 

"Okay, " Alastor said, and approached Charlie. He tucked his hands beneath her chin and lifted her face up to his eyes. "I'll have a talk with the little guy, " he leaned down to her belly and a mischievous smile spread its way to all corners of his mouth. 

"Now, Marcel, you are making life on your mother incredibly difficult, and thus making my life difficult as well. If you don't come out soon, " a dark chuckle followed, the air around him suddenly became thick with odd symbols and the fabric of reality seemed to glitch. "I'll be forced to rip you out, " he sneered. 

Charlie laughed and covered her belly with her arms, protecting her unborn son. "Oh, Al! You're gonna scare your son before he's even met you!" 

Alastor now stood straight and held a gentle yet genuine smile. His mission was complete, he made her smile and laugh. 

The audience 'awed'.

Charlie reached out her hands to him, "help me stand up," she blushed. "Of course, darling," Alastor bowed and offered his hand to her. 

"Thanks, honey," she smiled and stood up, she struggled to regain her balance but Alastor helped. 

He offered to help her walk downstairs to the kitchen where Niffty had saved her some food. Of course, Charlie declined his help but as she made her way down the stairs, it became more troublesome with each slow and uneven step. Alastor was always right beside her, ready to catch her if she tripped her lost balance. He didn't have an arm around her or even have his hands ready to catch her. In fact, his hands were comfortably behind his back as he kept a close eye on his wife. Alastor knew better than to assume he could catch a pregnant woman tumbling down the stairs, he had his shadows on guard every step of the way, slowly trailing behind her. 

Once they reached the bottom Charlie was sweating and had to lean on a wall for support. He could tell from her expression that something was bothering his wife. "Darling, anything the matter?" He asked as he leaned in to her face. 

Charlie forced a strained smile and denied him. "Everything's fine, just out of breath."

Alastor knew better. While he desperately wished Charlie would tell him what was troubling her in her own, he didn't want to stress her by prying. However, he still wanted to give her some peace of mind. 

He had learned to not tell her to 'calm down'. So he now simply rubbed her back and planted short kisses on her cheek. He whispered to her gently and sweetly, "it will be okay."

Charlie looked up with him, her eyes sparkling with adoration. "Al, I love you," she smiled warmly. 

Seeing her smile like that, so innocently, so trusting... so full heartedly with no doubt or hesitance, it made Alastor's chest constrict in itself. He knew not to fear this feeling, he used to though. In fact the first time he had feelings for Charlie he genuinely thought he was dying again. But now he relished in how she made him feel like this. She made him feel weak, and while he didn't want anyone to know he could be weak, he didn't mind Charlie seeing him like that. 

"I love you too, more than anything, my dear," he pulled her into an embrace. 

Forever his. 

Forever his light. 

They stood in the hallway for a few seconds simply living on the moment. They were only interrupted by the sound of Charlie's rumbling belly and small kicks that pushed Alastor away. 

Alastor helped Charlie sit down in the dining room as he ran to the kitchen to reheat the meal Niffty had saved for her. He hadn't been gone long when he heard hurried footsteps approach the kitchen. 

Alastor knew who it was before the door even swung open. "Smiles!" Angel shouted and grabbed him by the shoulders. Alastor tensed in both disgust and discomfort at the sudden embrace. He wouldn't allow this idiot to distract him from making Charlie her meal, so he didn't even look up from the oven as he watched the meal reheat. "I'd suggest you remove your filthy hands before you lose them," he snarled. 

"Al," he huffed. "Ya gotta... ya gotta..." Angel held up a hand so he could catch his breath. 

Alastor smiled wickedly, "I'd think in your profession you'd have more lung capacity." 

Angel looked up at him slightly offended but then shrugged in acknowledgment. "You might have a point there, but that's besides the point!" Angel shouted. 

"Then what in hell is it? And it better be important, my fellow, or I'll personally see to it that you never walk again." Alastor threatened. 

He hated to admit it, well, actually he didn't, but Al's threat turned Angel on slightly. "Do you promise?" He teased, but Alastor found little humor in his display of comedy. "Oh, shit, right, uh- I thought you should know that Charlie's water broke."

The oven's timer went off. 

"Excuse me?" Alastor's voice was barely a whisper.

"Charlie's wat-"

But Alastor was already out of the room. He entered the dinning room to see Vaggie trying to help Charlie stand on weak knees. Her arm was around Vaggie's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright, babe, he'll be here soon-" she was cut off as Alastor approached Charlie, forcing his hands to her face in worry. "Oh, darling... are you okay?" He inspected her and found nothing to worry about. He gripped her hands, shoving Vaggie away and became Charlie's new support. 

Charlie gulped and looked up at him, "I'm fine, but, uhm... I think it's time, " she blushed.

Alastor hadn't thought his threat from this morning would actually work. 

Al squeezed her hand, "everything will be fine, darling. I'm here." He said soothingly.

Charlie's grip on his hands made him sweat from the pain. He was also sweating because of nerves but he would never admit to it. He needed to be strong and confident- like he always had been. He wouldn't let his nerves control him. 

But as Alastor looked at the beads of sweat pooling off his Charlie, the tears in her eyes, and her already tired expression- it became harder to keep his confident smile. 

The ride to the hospital had been jumpy and chaotic as Vaggie and Angel argued over directions and dodged bodies and debris in the road. Eventually Alastor had enough of their bickering and yelled- he wasn't sure what he yelled, but it was enough to make both their faces pale to near white. 

When they arrived, Charlie was rushed away from them. Alastor wanted to be in the room, and under normal circumstances he would've been. But as they had taken Charlie away he had snapped angrily at a doctor for touching her too roughly, as he deemed. He had been about to mutilate the entirety of the staff but Angel reminded him that Charlie needed professionals. 

Vaggie signed them all in at the reception desk and took a seat on the other side of Angel in the waiting room. She saw the dark and stale aura of Alastor, and for a moment she wanted to comfort him. But she didn't know what to say. The static emitting from him was unbearable, occasionally Charlie's voice would bleed through the static. 

"... it's time.."  
"...everything's fine."  
" I love you.."

It became so loud and almost annoying that Angel and Vaggie did eventually get up to go outside for a breather. 

Alastor now sat alone in the waiting room and eyed the doors that they had taken his wife through. He wondered when someone would come, he wondered if she was okay, he wondered if she was thinking about him. He hoped the thought of him would bring her strength. 

Hours passed, Alastor was almost dozing off. Angel and Vaggie were under a blanket together, both already passed out from exhaustion. Just as his eyes began to fall and he didn't think he could fight off sleep much longer, the door barged open, snapping all three of them awake. 

"Magne?" The doctor called. Alastor stood up abruptly, maybe too fast because his vision blackened for a moment. "Is she okay?" He asked quickly. "Was there any complications?" He fretted. 

The doctor shook his head, no suddenly shrinking back into his coat. He knew full well who Alastor was. "Sh-She's ready to be seen, " he stammered, "room tw-twenty four."

The doctor was so shocked by Alastor's presence that he didn't take note of Angel and Vaggie following behind him. 

Alastor was the first in the room, he threw back the weak blue curtain that kept his view from his Charlie and his son. 

Charlie held their son, Marcel, in her arms, gently cooing and rocking him. Her hair was a mess, her body layered in sweat. 

"Charlie..." he whispered as if his voice would break the moment. He slowly came to her side and sat down in the nearby chair. Charlie gave him a tired yet happy smile. "Look at our baby, " she said. 

He was. It's all he could look at. This child that was both made if him and her. He could already see how this child would look like, how his years alive would come too quickly and soon he'd be an adult. Alastor imagined the mischief they'd get into. So many different thoughts of the future running through his head. 

He didn't realize the tears forming in his eyes. 

This was just... 

It was beautiful. Everything was beautiful. How Charlie held their son, how their faces were flush with heat and sweat, how their son's cries began to be soothed as Charlie stroked his bald head. 

He wanted to take this moment and engrave it into his eyeballs. He viciously rubbed his eyes, for some reason everything was blurry. Alastor felt a weak and delicate hand rest on his head and pull him towards. He rested his head in the crook of Charlie's neck, shielding his face from the others in the room. "Thank you," he whispered to her. He didn't want anyone to see his tears, to see this weak emotion. Only Charlie, only his family could see this side of him. 

His family... his own family. 

He suddenly realized. 

He finally had a family.


End file.
